


［湛羡澄］浮生若梦•拾•幽梦

by nekobeing



Series: ［湛羡澄］浮生若梦 [4]
Category: MD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobeing/pseuds/nekobeing
Series: ［湛羡澄］浮生若梦 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538395
Kudos: 6





	［湛羡澄］浮生若梦•拾•幽梦

“江澄，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
江澄看着蓝忘机的眼神有一瞬瑟缩，但他又鼓起勇气撑着腰坐起来，扶着蓝忘机的硕大对准了自己的后穴。  
他双眼紧盯着蓝忘机，一字一句的说：“蓝湛，我要你。”  
蓝忘机瞳孔紧缩，就看见江澄扶着他的东西，慢慢的坐了下去。  
“唔，蓝……湛，你，你怎么这么大！”江澄的颈项像一张弓，脆弱的咽喉暴露在蓝忘机面前，他半天才吞了一半，中间扶着蓝忘机的手休息了一会，然后又努力往下坐，最后不耐烦了，直接坐到底，把蓝忘机吓了一跳。  
蓝忘机急忙扶住江澄往下倒的身体：“江澄。”  
江澄全身都汗湿了，他捂着肚子呻吟了一声，然后张嘴一口咬在蓝忘机肩上：“我总有一天要被你弄死在床上。”  
蓝忘机轻笑一声抱着他坐好，扶着他的腰开始慢慢抽动，这个姿势每一下都会进到最深处，江澄觉得自己要被蓝忘机捅穿了，他按着小腹，头靠在蓝忘机的肩膀上小声呻吟。  
“江澄，我爱你，”蓝忘机转过头亲他，江澄睁着满是水雾的眼睛，许久轻声答道：“我……也爱你，唔，好深。”  
蓝忘机抚摸着他的后背，江澄和他脸贴着脸喘了口气，缓过来后轻声说：“蓝湛，我要……快一点，啊。”  
蓝忘机扶着他趴在墙上，自己跪坐在他两腿间，从他身后插了进去，这个姿势正好让肉棒狠狠地磨过江澄的敏感点，江澄浑身一颤就想逃跑。  
但他面前就是墙壁，江澄无处可逃，身后的巨物狠狠地插进他体内，每次拔出来还会带出之前蓝忘机射在里面的液体，江澄没一会就被弄得开始哭喊求饶：“不要，啊……蓝湛……唔，蓝湛，我，我不行了，我不行了，蓝湛……”  
蓝忘机不为所动，下体一次次的狠狠插进柔软的小穴，把江澄肏的神志不清，胡乱的哭喊着。  
江澄射了一次，蓝忘机又把他抱成跪趴的姿势，他发现江澄特别喜欢后入，从后面进去时江澄的反应最大。  
江澄趴在床上还没缓过气来，就又被滚烫的巨物填满了，他哆嗦着往前爬了两下就被蓝忘机拉了回来，胸前两点在床单上擦过，江澄哭的更狠了。  
“蓝湛……我要死了……不要了……蓝湛……”江澄绞着身下的床单，两条腿都开始发抖，蓝忘机扶着他的腰快速抽插，肉体碰在一起发出羞人的响声，江澄射了三次没有东西射了，但体内那点被蹭过的快感无限累积，不能发泄的感觉逼得江澄双眼通红。  
慢慢的江澄开始扭动腰肢，迎合身后的蓝忘机，他伸手拉扯胸前的两点，可是不够，还不够。  
“蓝湛！蓝湛……我好难受……蓝湛……我要……蓝湛，”江澄仰着头，他的腰被蓝忘机攥在手里，体内埋着蓝忘机的火热，但他下面是软的，已经射不出任何东西，无处发泄的快感逼得他几乎要发疯。  
身后蓝忘机越来越快，江澄哭着迎合他，突然一股电流从后面窜上江澄的脊背，他全身肌肉收缩，腰弯成一张弓，好像随时都会崩断，头部不受控制的往后仰，嘴里尖叫出声。  
蓝忘机只感觉江澄的小穴突然紧紧的绞住他，像一张小嘴一样狠狠地在他的顶部吮吸，他深深插进江澄体内，下体一抖射了。  
蓝忘机射完才发现怀里的江澄还在发抖，退出去时他还哭着呻吟了一下，蓝忘机翻过江澄的身体，看到他双目紧闭，面色潮红，腿间的软肉正一股股的往外流出透明的液体。  
“江澄，”蓝忘机擦掉江澄脸上的眼泪和口水，轻声呼唤他的名字，江澄的头微微动了一下，但却没有睁开眼睛。  
蓝忘机有些慌了，他出去倒了杯水慢慢的喂江澄喝了，还给他输了几股灵力，江澄躺了好一会才清醒过来，刚一睁开眼睛就抖了一下紧紧的抱住了蓝忘机。  
“江澄，我带你去洗洗，”蓝忘机想抱他起来，但江澄不肯放手，蓝忘机无奈的等他睡着了才抱他去沐浴。  
洗完出来，蓝忘机发现床上简直是不堪入目，他把江澄放在一边的塌上，把湿了好几层的褥子都换掉，才把江澄抱回床上。  
躺在床上的江澄神色脆弱，微微皱着眉，直到蓝忘机收拾完躺到他身边抱住他时才展眉熟睡。  
蓝忘机是被敲门声吵醒的，他怕江澄被吵醒，披着衣服就去开门了，谁知打开门外面居然是魏无羡。  
魏无羡看到是他也愣了一下，然后就看到了他脖子上被江澄咬的印子，魏无羡脸色一黑：“江澄呢？”  
“还在睡，”蓝忘机堵在门口不让他进。  
魏无羡压低声音怒吼：“蓝忘机你疯了？现在都晚饭时间了，你昨晚……江澄身体还没完全好，你能不能别折腾他！”  
蓝忘机不动声色：“我是早上来的。”  
魏无羡眼睛都红了：“你！大白天的！江澄居然也陪你胡闹？”  
“他不陪我，难道陪你吗？”蓝忘机神情轻蔑：“魏无羡，江澄的事与你无关。”  
魏无羡攥紧拳头，蓝忘机瞥了他一眼：“江澄还在睡，你想吵醒他吗？他今天太累了。”至于为什么累，他不说想必魏无羡也明白。  
“江叔叔要我来叫江澄去吃饭，你再这么胡来，总有一天江叔叔他们会知道，”魏无羡恶狠狠的说完，又不甘心的瞪了一眼才转头离开，蓝忘机在他身后摔上门，转身回到里间。  
里间江澄还在睡，蓝忘机回到床上抱着他却睡不着了，他想着魏无羡的话，第一次有些心慌。  
过了一会，又有人来敲门，蓝忘机以为是魏无羡，打开门发现居然是江厌离。  
江厌离看见他并没有吃惊，而是递给他一只食盒：“含光君，这里面是一些饭菜，我还做了粥，你叫阿澄起来吃吧。”  
蓝忘机吃惊的看着她，江厌离微微一笑：“其实有些事我早就有预感了，蓝二公子快进去吧，外面冷，我就先走了。”  
送走江厌离，蓝忘机拎着食盒回到房里，他拿出江厌离说的粥，发现居然是红豆粥，他笑了一下坐到床边叫醒江澄。  
江澄睁开眼睛还有些迷糊，他张嘴想问时间，发现嗓子哑的完全说不出话，蓝忘机把他扶起来喂了水，然后端过粥要喂他。  
江澄看了一眼碗里脸就黑了，他说不出话就用眼神示意蓝忘机，蓝忘机舀了一勺递到他嘴边：“是江姑娘送来的，她还做了些小菜，我等下给你拿过来。”  
江澄恶狠狠的含住勺子瞪了他一眼，蓝忘机在他额上吻了一下低声说：“是你非要勾我的。”  
江澄十分气闷，他喝完粥就倒回床上，蓝忘机问他要不要吃菜他也不应，不过他嗓子肿了，吃什么都疼，所以也不想吃。  
蓝忘机吃完饭暖了手给他按摩，江澄浑身像被碾过十遍一样又酸又疼，便没有拒绝他的服侍，蓝忘机给他按了一会，他又睡过去了，这么一觉睡到了第二天。  
第二天江澄算是勉强能下床了，但腿软的根本站不住，走两步就往下倒，蓝忘机就把他抱回了床上。  
“蓝忘机，我两天不出门被我父母看出什么怎么办！”江澄的嗓子还是哑的，听的蓝忘机心里一阵抽痛。  
“你这个样子出去，难道就看不出来了吗？”蓝忘机按住他：“躺好，我给你倒杯水喝。”  
“我不喝，一早上喝了一肚子水了，”江澄拽起被子盖住头，蓝忘机好笑的扯掉他的被子：“江宗主居然这么幼稚。”  
江澄拽着被子和蓝忘机进行了一轮谈判，最后败下阵来，喝掉了蓝忘机端过来的水，他躺在床上无聊的要死，蓝忘机只好坐到他旁边给他讲夜猎的见闻。  
含光君素来寡言，让他讲故事基本上就是讲个大概，毫无趣味，但江澄还是听的津津有味，毕竟他们俩个都错过了对方的大半部分生命。  
之后又过了两天江澄才能出门，不过他不长记性，没好两天又去撩拨蓝忘机，导致蓝忘机在这呆的一个月，江澄有一大半的时间是在床上渡过的。  
过了正月，蓝忘机又被叫回了家里，蓝启仁古板，虽然蓝曦臣支持弟弟，但蓝忘机也不敢违背叔父。  
于是后来的三年，两人都是聚少离多，江澄作为少主，无事很难离开莲花坞，只能让蓝忘机来找他，经常是半年里蓝忘机能来莲花坞住一个月，每到那个时候被思念烧光理智的江澄也顾不上矜持，每天都跟蓝忘机赖在床上。  
导致江枫眠还有意无意的暗示过他，要注意身体。  
三年的时光，两人身高都抽条了不少，灵力剑术也是世家弟子中的翘楚，只有在那方面，江澄还是毫无长进，依旧敏感的一碰就哭，每次被蓝忘机弄完都跟去了半条命一样。  
至于魏无羡，自那次过年后，就好像变了个人一样，再也不四处拈花惹草，练功也不三天打鱼两天晒网，江澄每次去校场都能看到他，就好像一夜之间成熟了一样。  
江澄以前就最烦魏无羡那种骄傲自满、四处惹事的德行，现在魏无羡变得沉稳了，江澄对他的态度也好了一点，尤其是那之后魏无羡再也不动不动就对江澄动手动脚，江澄也不再防备着他了。  
温旭带人攻打云深不知处的日子越来越近，江澄的焦虑也日益加深，江家其他人也能看出他的脾气越来越坏，但没人能明白他究竟在焦虑什么。  
初春的时候是金子轩的生辰，自从金子轩来过云梦后，每年生辰都会请江厌离和江澄去金鳞台一起过，江澄今年本来不打算去了，但是突然想起来某个人会在这次金子轩过生日的时候上金鳞台，于是他拎着剑就和姐姐出门了。  
他们提前一天到了金鳞台，江澄虽然兴冲冲的来了，但是他根本不知道明天见了金光瑶要说什么。  
上辈子江澄跟金光瑶虽然算不上关系有多好，但是他们那个时候一起养金凌长大，除了蓝曦臣，他大概算是和金光瑶走的最近的了。  
所以在观音庙的时候，他简直不能相信，金光瑶会那么丧心病狂。  
之后很多年江澄总会想，那个温柔的抱着金凌冲他笑的男人，究竟是怎么一步步踏上不归路的。  
辗转反侧间就到了第二天，整个金鳞台都忙了起来，中午金光善在大厅设宴，江澄和江厌离自然也是座上宾。  
金光善好场面，喜奢华，金子轩的生辰自然是办的极其铺张，江澄不喜欢这种场合，奈何姐姐和金子轩聊的开心，他自然也只能陪着。  
饭吃的差不多了自然是各种娱兴节目，江澄便找借口溜了，他从大厅里出来，先是在院子里遛了一圈，然后状似随意的往大门口走。  
走到大门口，江澄一眼就看到了金光瑶，现在的金光瑶不像他之后做敛芳尊时那样有气势，如今的孟瑶只是一个瘦瘦小小的少年，虽然长相已有敛芳尊的雏形，眉目清秀，很讨人喜欢，但是那脸上总带着一股怯意，好像总在提防着什么。  
江澄突然就明白了为什么金光瑶最后会变成那样，他出身卑微，成名的手段也不算太干净，一下子身居高位，拥有的一切对他来说太过来之不易，因而也绝不能失去，所以他不择手段的想要除掉一切威胁他地位的东西，即便成为了敛芳尊，他依然是那个恐惧着整个世界的孟瑶。  
江澄走过去和守卫打了个招呼，路过金光瑶的时候不小心撞了一下他，金光瑶被他吓了一跳，江澄和他道了歉便往金鳞台下走去。  
目送他走远，金光瑶背对着守卫打开了手里的一张纸条，那是江澄撞他时塞给他的，上面直白的写了三个字“跟我来。”  
金光瑶犹豫了一下，跟守卫说要去上个茅房马上就回来，守卫嫌弃的把他赶走了，金光瑶快步追着江澄往金鳞台下跑去。  
走到半路，金光瑶突然被一个人扯进了路边的死角，他刚要呼喊，就看见了江澄的脸。  
金光瑶犹豫了一下：“这位公子你是……”  
“我是谁不重要，我来就是有几句话想说，”江澄也不废话直接和他摊牌：“我知道你是来找金光善的，先不提他会不会认你，但今天是金子轩的生辰，金光善惧内，他夫人绝不会让他在今天认一个流落在外的私生子，而且金光善向来风流，他的私生子多了去了，你见他认过吗？你以为没人来找过吗？如果你不甘心的话至少也过几天再来，今天是绝对不可能的。”  
金光瑶目瞪口呆的看着他，许久才结结巴巴的说：“公，公子为何知道我是，是来找金宗主的。”  
“这你就不用知道了，”江澄看了他一眼，这个时候的金光瑶还没有敛芳尊的圆滑，看起来怪招人疼的，于是他的语气也柔和了一些：“清河聂氏的赤锋尊是个不看重出身，知人善任的人，若你心怀抱负，不妨投入聂家门下，到时候做出一番事业，金光善自会迎你回金家。”  
金光瑶沉吟片刻问道：“公子可是云梦江氏的江澄？”  
江澄有些吃惊：“你怎么知道的？”  
“公子身穿江氏服饰，又对金宗主颇为了解，想来想去就只有江公子您了。”  
江澄听完有些吃惊，金光瑶这察言观色的能力还真是天生的啊。  
金光瑶看着他有些疑惑：“只是……不知江公子为何让我去清河，我本就是云梦人，为何……不将我收入江家。”  
江澄一愣，他倒是没想过这一点，只是觉得上一世赤锋尊最能震慑金光瑶，不过转念一想，赤锋尊虽然悍勇，但并不细心，不然也不会察觉不到金光瑶的变化，还被金光瑶害死，如果把金光瑶放在自己身边，自己对金光瑶知根知底，既可以引导他，也可以防着他去害人。  
想通其中关节，江澄便笑着说：“若你想入我江家也是好的，明日我便会返回莲花坞，到时候带你去见我父亲，他同意了，你便是我江家弟子了。”  
金光瑶似乎对这个提议很感兴趣，江澄把他安排在山下的城镇，第二天和江厌离返程的时候接上他一起回了莲花坞。  
回到莲花坞江澄带着金光瑶去见江枫眠，江枫眠听了金光瑶的故事便同意收他入门，江澄看着身穿江氏紫色弟子袍的金光瑶很是感慨，世事无常，没想到有一天金光瑶会成为他江家弟子。


End file.
